


You're Mine

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom! Sebastian Stan, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan daddy, Sebastian Stan smut, bucky barnes smut, daddy kink smut, marvel smut, sebastian stan fanfic, winter soldier - Freeform, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Ever since that night you and Sebastian have been damn near inseparable. The two of you have been dating for six months now and you’re falling in love. You haven’t seen Seb in a while since he’s been off shooting the avengers 4 film, so you decide to go visit him on set. On your way to his trailer you run into Tom Holland who’s had a crush on you since you met him at cast party a few weeks ago. Seb spots the two of you talking, he gets jealous and more smutty hijinks ensue.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part two of Yes Daddy. I didn’t edit this because I was in a rush so I’m sorry for all the mistakes guys don’t be too mad. I had a bit of writers block when I was writing as well so if its a bit repetitive I’m sorry too. As always leave your thoughts in the comments. I love to hear form you guys! 
> 
> Fandom: Sebastian Stan
> 
> Pairing: Dom!Sebastian Stan x Sub!Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise). Daddy Kink, Swearing, Dirty talk, Name calling, Unprotected Sex (wrap it up so you don’t get the package), Squirting, Oral (Female Receiving), Hair Pulling.
> 
> (Word Count: 1444)

The clacking of my heels on the hard floor echoed in the open space. I asked one of the PA’s where Seb’s trailer was and she pointed me in the right direction. Robert and Chris were shooting a scene. They looked so cute in their costumes. I made my way out to the trailer area. I scanned the names on the doors looking for the one that said Sebastian, when I saw Tom Holland walking up to me.

“Hey Y/N how are you?”

He hugged me tightly his hand lingering on my waist for a moment.

“I’m good. Thanks for asking. How are you. You look good. You’ve put on some muscle huh?”

My fist lightly tapped his shoulder. I could see his face turning bright red as he laughed.

“Yea, I have actually. I have to look the part not just play it you know?”

He pretended to fix his hair flexing his muscles for me to see them even more. I couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was, trying to impress me. I’d never go there with him but I’m not a bitch so I innocently flirt with him from time to time.

“I look like trash compared to you. You’re gorgeous and beautiful and super sexy.”

“Thank you, I-“

A pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist pulling back a few steps. Toms eyes were wide with fear and shock. I didn’t have to look I knew who It was.

“H- Hey Sebastian. I was just telling Y/N where your trailer was.”

Sebastian flashed Tom a fake smile.

“Thanks. I’ve got it from here.”

Tom walked away awkwardly and quickly. Sebastian grabbed my hand pulling me to his trailer. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The door closed with a bang when he slammed it. He turned to face me and I could tell he was pissed. His breathing was heavy and forceful.

“What was that Y/N!”

“It was nothing we were just talking. I…”

“I saw how he looked at you that wasn’t just talking, not to him anyway. He wants you, I know it.”

“Seb, calm down. It’s not that serious.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down when that boy is probably having all kinds of disgusting thoughts about you. Thoughts that only I should have.”

“Seb, I hate to brake it to you but you can’t control what people think about. I know it sucks but think of it this way…”

I slowly unwrapped the belt that held my nude colored trench coat closed. Pushing it from my shoulders it fell to the floor with a thud, revealing the skimpy red lingerie I had been hiding. His eyes followed my hands as I ran them up and down my body.

 

“All anyone else can do is imagine and wish they had me…”

I took a few steps closing the space between us. I took his hands and placed them on my ass. His breath caught in his chest when I brushed his long hair out of the way and placed gentle kisses on his neck, teasing his member with my thigh.

“You are… the only one …who can have…the real thing.” I said in between kisses.

His hands came up to grip my throat firmly. A mischievous grin spread on his face.

“You’re mine…and mine alone. Say it.”

“I’m yours and yours alone.”

He captured my lips with his mouth, kissing me so passionately me knees felt weak. Instead of letting Sebastian catch me, I knelt down in front of him. Just when I was about to unbuckle his belt he pulled away from me and walked to the bed in the back of the trailer. Before I could move he spoke.

“Don’t think I forgot that easily. You still need to be punished for flirting with him weather it was innocent or not. Turn around and face me.”

I began to stand up.

“Stay on your knees.”

I turned to see him caressing his erection through his pants. He slowly undid his belt and zipper pulling down his pants and boxers. Instinctively my body moved towards him wanting to touch him.

“Don’t move.”

“Please…”

He grinned with satisfaction.

“Please, what? You want to touch me don’t you babygirl.”

He growled as he pumped his cock, his hips coming slightly off of the bed. Watching him pleasure himself in this way made me so wet. I couldn’t stop myself from reaching down to give myself pleasure of my own.

“Such a sexy little whore. I didn’t give you permission to do that, did I?”

“N- no you didn’t but-“

“Stop that, put your hands behind your back. Now!”

I did as he asked with a whimper. He continued to work himself until his hips bucked, beads of pre-cum dripping from his tip and I knew he was getting close. He used his free hand to motion me over to him. I crawled in front of him, my hands still behind my back. His breathing was uneven as he looked me in my eyes. I wanted so badly to be the one to give him this pleasure seeing him like this and not being able to touch him was torture, it took all my restraint to hold back from him. His free hand grabbed hair tugging my head back. I bit my lip loving the feeling.

“Don’t move.”

He groaned loudly as his spilled his load all over my chest. I looked up at him pouting. By this point my panties were so wet and I was so touch starved I could cum from the simplest thing. He pulled my hair urging me to stand up. When I did he threw me onto the bed. He was on top of me in seconds ripping the thin material of my lingerie from my body. He pulled his shirt off. I bucked felling his lips all over my inner thighs covering them in kisses. My body spasmed when his tongue came in contact with my core, working my folds. His hands pinned my hips to the bed to stop my movements. He sucked and teased my sensitive clit until I was writhing and begging him not to stop. Just as I was about to reach my climax he pulled away. I let out a loud mewl of frustration.

“Not yet babygirl.”

He brought his head up to kiss me allowing me to taste myself on his lips. I moaned into the kiss, my body ached for him. He took my hand, directing it to his swollen erection.

“Do you feel that?” He asked looking directly into my eyes, biting his lip. My back arched off the

bed as his other hand came up to grip my neck firmly.

“Do you feel how hard I still am for you? Huh? Can you feel it throbbing?” He tightened his hold on my neck.

“Yes, I can feel it.”

The words came out as barely a whisper.

“Tell me you’re sorry for flirting with that boy.” Sebastian’s breathing was shaky and uneven. I could tell he was teasing himself just as much as he was teasing me.

“I’m sorry for flirting with him daddy.”

He growled into my neck as he lowered his body down, plunging himself deep inside me. He didn’t waste any time. He pounded me hard and fast. The force of his thrusts made the entire trailer shake. For a moment, I worried about who might be outside wondering what was going on, but the thoughts were gone just as fast.

I was consumed by lust. Sebastian’s lips were all over me, covering my neck and chest with kisses. My nails digging into the skin of his back as he drilled into me over and over again. My body convulsed as multiple orgasms swept over me, I could feel the sheets become wet with my release.

“That’s my good girl.”

He smiled down at me with satisfaction. I smiled back feeling his thrusts become ragged and uneven as he came. His body shook and collapsed beside me. We laid there out of breath, sweaty and exhausted when someone knocked on the trailer door. 

“Hello? Mr. Stan is everything ok in there we heard quite a bit of noise?”

I giggled tucking my face in his chest to hid my shame.

“Yea, everything’s fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” He chuckled as we watched the PA walk away through the curtain of the window.

“Sebastian if she heard all the way in there that means everyone heard.”

He kissed me gently.

“Good. I’m glad they heard, now they all know that you’re mine.”


End file.
